This apparatus and method provides an electrical disconnecting switch which is integrally incorporated into the motor terminal housing.
The National Electrical Code (NEC) as published by the National Fire Protection Association requires that "A [motor] disconnecting means shall be located in sight from the motor location and the driven machinery location." (NEC 430-102 (b). Thus, a mechanical means is required which can be used to electrically disconnect the machinery motor from the incoming electrical power lines, and must be located within a specified proximity to the motor and equipment which it disconnects.
This invention has incorporated a disconnecting switch of a type acceptable to the National Electrical Code into a housing which is adjacently affixed to the motor and which also serves as the required motor terminal housing wherein the incoming power lines are electrically connected to the electrical windings of the motor.